skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
June 23, 2006
Kayla: How do you know it's not the life you want if you don't remember it? Nick: How can I know if it is the life I want if I don't remember it? Kayla: Well, we'll just get you to remember. Nick: I don't think it's gonna be so easy. Jack tried. He told me stories, he showed me pictures -- everything. Kayla: But he didn't do this. Kayla: What do you think? Nick: deeply I think you kissed me. Sighs And it was good. And I went with it. But I still don't remember you. I wish I could say I did. That was a beautiful kiss. I don't know how any man could forget a woman like you. But if I am who you say I am... I've already hurt you a whole hell of a lot by letting you think I was dead all these years. Kayla: It just couldn't have been your fault. Nick: How do you know that? Neither one of us has a clue what happened. I can't do it. I can't give you false hope that things are ever gonna be the way they used to be. I'm sorry. Kayla: How could you say it's not the life you want if you don't remember the life you had? Nick: Okay. Let's say I'm this Steven Johnson. I've been gone a long time. I lived a different life for years. So have you. You can't change that. You can't make me into the person you want me to be now. Kayla: I know who you are. Nick: No, you don’t. I'm Nick Stockton. I work as a hospice orderly. I have for years. I get by, barely. I stay out of trouble, barely. And, trust me, I'm not a family man. I'm not a marrying man. Kayla: Then why did you come back here with Jack? You must have known you would have run into family and friends. Were you just gonna turn around and walk right back out of people's lives? Nick: I really just came back here to help Jack. That's why I'm here. The rest of it -- I'm still not convinced. And as for you, like I told you, I didn't expect to see you because you were supposed to be in Los Angeles. Kayla: And now that you have? Nick: If I don't remember anything... how can we try to make something out of this? There's nothing there. I'm not the man... you say you loved. Kayla: Yes, you are. You know, I don't need a DNA test to tell me. That kiss told me everything I need to know. You are the love of my life -- my husband, Steven Earl Johnson. Jo: Oh! Son! Son! Jack: Sorry. I, uh, told her. Nick: So, this must be Jo. Jo: You really don't know who I am. Nick: Sorry. I don’t. Jack: Look, I thought -- I thought that if you saw Kayla, then maybe it would all come back to you. Nick: I told you, dude -- nothing, man. I -- okay, well, this is weird, huh? It looks like we broke up a wedding. Oh, yeah, look at it there. There's Mrs. Deveraux. I'm sorry. I'm sorry we crashed your wedding like this. Jennifer: Uh, it's okay. You -- you don't recognize me, do you? Nick: No. Jack -- he told me about you, and he's got a picture of you in his locket. He carries it around with him everywhere. Yeah. Oh, yeah. And this little girl's in the locket, too, with your brother. Kayla: This is your -- your niece Abigail. Nick: All right. Where's the groom? Aha. You're the groom? You must be Frank. Frankie: I was the groom, yeah. How'd you know that? Nick: Well, Jack told me about you. He said that you were the one he wanted to be with his wife when he's -- when he's gone. Sorry we, uh, interrupted your wedding like this. It was his idea. Frankie: It's okay. Kayla: This is Frankie and Max. They're your brother-in-laws on my side of the family. They -- they were adopted by my parents, Caroline and Shawn. Frankie: Yeah. You know, if it wasn't for you, Max and I -- we wouldn't have a family. Max: Yeah. Frankie: We'll never forget what you did for us. Nick: Well, I just -- I don't remember a damn thing, Frank and Max. Frankie: Uh, I really hate to admit this, but you used to call me "Franklin" and -- and him "Maxwell." Bo: Yeah, you had this penchant for long names. I was Beauregard. Chuckles I'm Kay's brother Bo. We've actually known each other a long time -- back in the Merchant Marine when we were both kids. We had some difficult times together, but, um, we ended up being best friends. We've all really missed you. Hope: Steve. I'm Bo's -- I'm Bo's wife, Hope. And I just want you to know that we all love you and care about you so much, and I promise you -- you will feel that love, even though you don't remember it right now. Nick: Like you have any idea what this feels like, huh? Hope: Actually, I do. Nick: Laughs What -- is that a joke? Hope: No. It's not. And I want you to know that... I did find my way back to the man that I love. It wasn't easy, but it -- it was like it was destiny, almost. Nick: Man, this is one whacked-out burg you live in here. Jack: Yeah. Yeah. Bo: Hey, Steve. Jennifer: Kayla, oh, my goodness. Kayla: I just can't believe this. Jennifer: I know. I know. I can't, either. But Jack is here, and that's the most important part. I don't care under what circumstances. I don't even care what's in the future.. But I need to live for this moment right now. And if Steve doesn't remember, that's what you need to do, too, because you don't know what the future holds. Kayla: Or the past, apparently. I mean, is he really my Steve? He can't remember that he was, and he doesn't even know if he wants to be. Jennifer: You mean, what, that he doesn't want you? Is that what you're saying? Kayla: It's just been so many years. I know what I've been doing. I was in medical school. I-I had no idea what he was doing or who he was with. Jennifer: Well, ask him. Kayla: I'm just afraid of what he might say. Kayla: Steve keeps saying he's afraid of hurting me, but it's like he's fighting the idea of getting his old life back. Maybe he loves someone else. Jennifer: No. I don't believe that. Kayla, you were the great love of his life... just like Jack is mine. And now look what I've done. I have hurt Frankie so badly, and -- and worse than that, I feel like I've been unfaithful to my husband. Kayla: It's not your fault. You cannot blame yourself. It was Jack's idea, anyway, wasn't it? Jack: No. No. No. No more hospitals. Nick: Easy, easy. Jack: I'm never gonna -- I'm never gonna look at a hospital wall again. I want to go home. I want to go home... if that's all right. Jennifer: It's -- it's all right. I mean, if -- if that's what you want, it's all right. Abby: Well, I want more than that. Is that wrong? I want you to get better. Daddy, you've come back to us so many times. I don't care what anybody says. I still believe in miracles. Jack: Abigail, this is a miracle right here. Right here. Lexie: Okay, Jack, well, let's get you home. You'll be more comfortable there. Nick: I'm gonna come with you, man. That's why I'm here, right? Jack: Right. Kayla: I'll come with you. Nick: No, no, we can handle it. We'll see you around. Kayla: Looks like nobody gets a happy ending. Frankie: Chuckles Nick: Now that I'm here, all those questions are coming back, and I need answers. Category:2006